The Ultimate Falls Episode
by alexatheknight
Summary: A ChAnNyObSeSsEd and alexatheknight collaboration. A dramatic episode of MF that includes the authors! Chad forces Sonny to watch it, and what will Sonny think of the guest stars? Created while goofing around PMing.


**ChAnNyObSeSsEd: Okay, everyone! Just letting you know I have not forgotten about Channy Chaos, I am going to write and post it as soon as I can!**

**This is a one-shot alexatheknight and I created while being total teenagers PMing. We were being all dramatic and pretending we were in an episode, and it turned into something! It should be posted on her profile too. Keep in mind, it's supposed to be goofy and weird. That's the way we are!**

"Chad! Let go of me!" a brunette said, as she struggled to free herself from her boyfriend's grasp.

He smirked, and held her even more forcefully. She glared at him, her furious dark eyes drilling into his. This just caused him to laugh at her annoyance.

"Never!" he shouts, his brilliant blue eyes full of excitement.

"I'm not obsessed with your show anymore! I don't want to watch it!" she cried, her attempt to free herself failing.

"But we have guest stars!"

She rolled her eyes. "And how does that make me want to watch it?"

"Because that show was one of our best yet! Apparently, they were almost as good as ME!" he gasped at the thought.

Sonny's eyes lit up. "Oh, really? Well then, I gotta see this!"

Chad dropped her on the couch of the Prop House and switched on the TV.

A light but oppressive scene spread across the television screen. Neutral greens and blues surrounded Chad, or rather, Mackenzie, making his blue eyes glow and his overall appearance all the more stunning. His tuxedo made the normally good-looking star great-looking, just like any girl's dream guy. It was obviously nighttime, dark green and lush vegetation surrounding them, along with a single stone bench. Mackenzie held a single red rose, fingering it gently, his brows furrowed.

"This was supposed to be my night," Mackenzie shook his head, his voice a low, husky whisper. That night had not gone according to plan in the least. Once again, it seemed all people really cared about were his Falls. He was surprised by a hand on his shoulder.

"It can be better," came a voice from behind him. Chad turned to face one of his many admirers, Alexa. Her dark hair was in an elegant side bun, small curls framing her face. Her deep dark eyes drilled into his. "It can be our night."

Chad shook his head yet again. "Oh, Alexa. I'm so confused."

Alexa came closer to the young billionaire, attempting to come across as comforting. When she reached for his hand, she noticed something unusual.

"What's wrong with your hand, Mackenzie?" she asked. Her thumb lightly traced a faint scar.

"I told you to never ask me about that!" he said harshly, jerking his hand from her grasp. Alexa was confused, hurt. She looked away dramatically.

"When?" she questioned.

Mackenzie's tone was suddenly more calm. "Oh, wait, that was some other girl."

The loud chorus of the stereotypical 'surprise!' music blared from the television speakers, meaning to shock the viewers. Suddenly, another girl jumped from the bushes, taking care to flip her layered blonde hair once she was balanced and in full view. Her blue eyes were wide and full of melodramatic anticipation. Her diamond earrings swung back and forth from the force of her jump.

"I was that other girl!" she cried, earning shocked gasps from Mackenzie and Alexa. Mackenzie's first lady raised an angry hand, swinging a slap to his face.

"How dare you!" Alexa yelled, hurt.

"What did I do?" Mackenzie wanted to know.

Alexa's hand fell upon his face a second time. "How dare you not know what you did!"

"Stop it!" the boy demanded, cupping his cheek.

Alexa's hand now met his other cheek, the one he wasn't blocking. "How dare you tell me to stop it!"

Mackenzie drew in a deep breath, and with a soft cough, fell to the ground. He had indeed fainted.

The other girl, the one Mackenzie had told his hand secret to, rushed up to his seemingly lifeless body. She draped a hand over her forehead in angst.

"Nooooooo! MACKENZIE-KINS!" she quickly turned away from the guy on the ground and to her rival, Alexa. "How dare you slap him!" She pouted. "I was about to do that!"

Mackenzie suddenly popped up, looking pale and clutching his chest dramatically. "Hey! Allison, not you too!"

"Do you want another slap?" Alexa threatened, looking dangerous.

"No, ma'am," he piped automatically, stepping back.

"Then give me The Falls!" the girl cried, her threatening hand falling back to her side. Her lethality now penetrated through her eyes.

"What? No!" Mackenzie cried.

Alexa sprung upon the two, the exciting and slightly frightening music playing in the background. Her back hides Allison and Mackenzie from the camera's view. She suddenly leaps away, revealing the two tied together, a thick rope encircling them. They struggled beneath it.

Alexa continued her threats. "Now give me The Falls, or..."

"Or?" Mackenzie raised his brows.

"I'll steal your zit cream!" she bellowed, causing both Allison and Mackenzie to wince. Allison's eyes were wide with surprise. Mackenzie looked horrified.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would!" she retorted. "And The Falls will be mine!"

Allison cursed under her breath. "Man, I was going to do that, too!"

"Hey!" Mackenzie cried yet again. His ladies couldn't stop offending him, could they?

His fellow captive rolled her eyes let out an exasperated sigh. "Just stop talking, Mack. Can you not see that Alexa and I are in the middle of a conversation here?" She flipped her hair to face Alexa, her blonde locks going directly into Mackenzie's face. "Like I was saying... HOW DARE YOU!"

Mackenzie had to cut in at this point. "Allison, please remove your hair from my face."

His cheek was graced by yet another stinging slap. "Shut up," Allison commanded.

"Shutting," he mumbled. His fellow captive turned her attention back to their captor.

"So, why did you tie me up, Alexa?"

Alexa's eyes glazed over, the dream and mission apparent in her eyes. "I knew you'd ruin my plan somehow, and I couldn't take that risk." She shook her fist in the air. "I must have The Falls!"

Mackenzie snorted, trying to still act professional by ignoring the pain in his poor cheek. "You'll never get The Falls!" he cried. "I can get more zit cream."

"That's true," Alexa nodded thoughtfully. "But that is why I have this!"

She reached behind her back, and out of nowhere, pulled a fluffy white teddy bear. Mackenzie's mouth dropped.

"SHARON!" he shrieked, turning his head away melodramatically.

Allison snorted in laughter. "You have a teddy bear named Sharon?" Mackenzie just smiled sheepishly.

"Yes," Alexa continued her rant, "and if you don't give me The Falls, Sharon will fall down The Falls!"

Mackenzie cried, "Noooooo!"

"YES!" Alexa shot back.

"Nooooo!"

"YES!"

"Noo―"

"Will you two just shut up?" Allison had to cut into this screaming fest.

Her tone made them reply, "Shutting."

The unhappy girl turned her attention to Alexa, smirking evilly. "But I saw something you didn't see, Alexa."

"And what could that possibly be?" she retorted.

"An opportunity," Allison replied, smug. "An opportunity to strap a bomb to your ankle while you were busy with Mackenzie. Now I will own The Falls! Mwahahaha!"

Mackenzie's eyes widened. "But what about us? We'll die too!"

Reality dawned upon her. "Oh."

"Nice going, genius!" her fellow captive growled.

Allison was stressed and furious. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"Shutting."

Alexa's screams reached them. "AH! How do I take this off?"

"Uh... I don't know..." Allison muttered, ashamed.

"How can you not know?" Alexa screamed. "It's YOUR bomb!"

Allison turned her head away from Alexa to hide her tears of anguish. Chad shook his fist in the air, both captives melodramatically expressing their distress.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, the tears trailing down her face now.

"Aw," Mackenzie's sensitive side now revealing itself, "it's okay, Allison." He, not knowing what else to do around a crying girl, patted her head.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

He cowered back. "I'M SORRY!"

"Ugh, I have to get this off!" Alexa groaned, panicking.

"Well, what are we supposed to do about it?" Mackenzie demanded. He was tired of people always expressing their problems to him when it was their fault.

"Dude, you wanna go?"

"No, ma'am."

A loud clicking noise filled their ears, and to their amazement, the bomb finally released from Alexa's ankle. "I got it!" she yelped, practically twitching she was so nervous. "But where do I put it?"

"Not down The Falls!" Mackenzie pleaded.

Allison nodded her head. "You're right. Put it on Mackenzie then throw it down The Falls!"

"What?" he shrieked, his brilliant blue eyes widening for the umpteenth time.

"Great idea!" the captor approved, nodding.

"WHAT?"

"Or... I won't," Alexa showed slight mercy. "But you must swear on Sharon the teddy bear you will hand over The Falls!" Allison slumped underneath the rope, upset her devious idea wasn't being used after all.

"Never!" The word came out in a deadly, angsty whisper.

The over-dramatic countdown began, the orchestra's string section on full blast with every number.

"Five..."

"No!"

"Four..."

"Stop!"

"Three..."

"Don't put me under pressure!" said Mackenzie, his voice going high.

"Two..."

Things seemed to slow down, meant to drive the viewers crazy.

"One..."

"FINE!"

At Mackenzie's sudden outburst, Alexa shrugged and threw the bomb somewhere random behind them. A high-pitched squeal escaped his mouth as they all realized where it had landed: Mackenzie's car. Mackenzie's precious Lamborghini.

"Get down!" Allison exclaimed, practically grabbing Mackenzie's shoulder and slamming him to the ground. Alexa quickly obeyed, not planning on dying any time soon. They all closed their eyes and covered their ears as flames exploded behind them. Bright orange and yellow flames gently licked the remains of the sports car, smoke billowing up from the metal frame.

They all slowly rose from the ground, breathing heavily. Mackenzie was trying to contain himself while Allison was whimpering. He turned to her, his brows raised. It was his car that just got blown up! It wasn't too long before he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"MY BABY!" he yelled to the sky on his knees, taking Allison down with him.

"Suck it up!" Alexa screamed. "The Falls are MINE!"

Allison's reason for whimpering soon came apparent. "Oh no! The ash from the explosion is getting all over my dress! Mackenzie, clean your freakin' car off of me!"

Not sure what else to do, he reached forward and awkwardly brushed off the shining silver material.

"Well... um... I still want The Falls!"

"Never, Alexa!" Allison hissed.

"Wait... you're on my side?" the blonde boy asked, confused but hopeful.

She snorted. "No! I just want The Falls for myself! I only put up with you because you're hot."

Mackenzie smirked. "Well, thank you." The full meaning of her sentence seemed to sink in. "Hey!"

"You are so clueless," Allison shook her head in over-exaggerated disappointment.

"Don't forget, also because he's loaded," Alexa added significantly.

"Oh, yeah, that too."

"Well, neither of you will ever take The Falls!" Mackenzie said yet again, as if saying it aloud secured his land's protection.

Alexa gasped loudly. "But you swore on Sharon!"

"Oh right."

"I guess I'll just let her drop, then."

"WHAT? Where is she? SHARON!"

Allison rolled her eyes, trying to bring some sense back into the conversation. "She can't hear you, stupid!"

"Oh right."

A loud smacking sound echoed across the garden.

"OW!" Mackenzie bellowed. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot!" she said obviously.

"Okay!" he agreed, in fear of another blow.

"You know where she is," Alexa said quickly to Mackenzie, wanting to get this over with so she could claim her rightful ownership over the money-making Falls.

"Wait, where is she?" Allison wanted to know, desperate to be included in the conversation.

"She's at the bluff near The Falls. Everything happens at the bluff near The Falls."

The dramatic 'dun-dun-dun' overtook the speakers of the TV.

Allison whispered, "Not the... bluff."

"Yes, the bluff," Alexa whispered in the same hushed, dramatic tones. "Everything happens there."

"Hold on," Mackenzie sighed, "I could have sworn we just went over this."

Allison's jaw dropped, turning her head towards him slowly, reminding Mackenzie of Chuckie. "Are you calling me stupid?"

"Oh no you di'int," Alexa chuckled.

"No, I―"

Smack!

"FOR THE LOVE OF MONEY, STOP SLAPPING ME!"

"You called me stupid!"

"No, I didn't! Alexa, did I call her stupid?"

"Yeah, ya did."

"No, I didn't," Mackenzie said slowly, speaking to them as if they were second graders. "Girls..." he muttered.

This time, both Alexa and Allison took turns slapping him on each cheek. His eyes watered in pain.

"OW! OW!" he yelled, pushing both of their hands away forcefully before they could do it again. "Can we please go to the bluff and rescue―" he looked away dramatically while rubbing his face tenderly "―Sharon?"

"There is no time for rescuing now!" Alexa laughed evilly. "If you don't hand the deeds to The Falls over to me, I will throw your precious little stuffed animal down the waterfall."

"Mwahahaha!" Allison laughed out of nowhere. They both turned and stared at her.

"Wait, why are you evil laughing?" Alexa wondered.

Allison shrugged. "I've decided to go on your side. For half the ownership."

"No way."

"Quarter?"

"Deal."

"Fine," Mackenzie gave in, weak, "I'll give you The Falls." He puppy-dog pouted, making the girls swoon for a moment. "Just don't drop Sharon."

"Good!" the girl in charge nodded, gathering her thoughts. "Now give me the deed!"

"Yeah, about that..."

Allison groaned as Alexa untied her. "Don't tell me you dropped it down The Falls."

"Of course not," Mackenzie shook his head. "It FELL."

Allison and Alexa shared the joy of sharing another slap to the seemingly flawless face of the young billionaire.

"What the heck?" he whined.

"You were being―"

"An idiot, I know!" he threw his hands in the air, pursing his lips. "Let me find another way to fix this."

Alexa seemed to be on the same track. "There is one way..."

Chad's head snapped up, his hand over his mouth in shock. "You don't mean..."

"YES!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"No―"

"Someone please clue me in now!" Allison begged.

"The copy of the deed," Alexa explained in a dramatic stage whisper. "It's in... it's in..." Out of nowhere, she seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"WHAT'S IT IN?" she exploded.

"It's in the safe," Mackenzie shook his head.

"Oh," Allison said. "That's it? A safe? With all of the gasping I thought―"

"Not just any safe, my comrade," the girl in charge scowled unhappily, "the NATIONAL MACKENZIE FALLS SAFE!"

"Oh no!" Allison gasped. "Wait. I still don't get it."

Mackenzie, out of nowhere, was suddenly serene, as if he was having coffee and talking about the weather. "Oh, you know, the safe with lasers, flame throwers, sharks, piranhas, spiders, and poisonous gas? Yep." All of the negative emotion was back on his face immediately. He draped a hand over his chest. "THAT safe."

Allison fell to her knees and stared at the sky, speechless. Then she suddenly blew. "Noooooo! WWWWHHHHYYYY? I'd rather... dare I say it... drink from the tap!" Mack and Alexa gasped painfully. "I had to say it. I dared myself." They both gasped loudly again. "I dared myself!" she said defensively.

"Well, unless there is some other way to get The Falls, Mackenzie must go get the deed," Alexa commanded.

"No!" he said quickly. There was no way lasers, flame throwers, and whatever else waited to guard the safe was getting anywhere near his hair. "There is... another way." The girls gasped. "The secret Falls code. Anyone who knows it..." He raised his fists in the air "... gets power over The Falls."

"Well, tell then!" Alexa rubbed her hands together greedily. Allison leaned in.

"Okay," he took a deep breath, "it's―"

"Hey, Mack Dawg!" a booming voice interrupted them, causing Allison and Alexa to stomp their foot in anger. "I just found this bear at your Falls!" Trevor raised a small, white bear into the air and held it towards Mackenzie.

"SHARON!" he snatched the bear quickly, hugging it protectively to his chest.

Alexa, meanwhile, was turning eight different shades of scarlet. "Trevor..." she whispered dangerously, "you... ruined... EVERYTHING!"

"I just found a bear," he squeaked, no idea that he had walked in on one of The Falls' biggest scandals.

"GO AWAY BEFORE I SLAP YOU!"

"Run, dude, run!" Mackenzie practically shoved Trevor away. The big guy ran as fast as his big legs could carry him, screaming a scream that was far too high-pitched for someone of his size.

Mackenzie turned, dignified, to Alexa, triumphant. "Ha! The Falls are still mine, Alexa! Your plan is ruined!"

She screamed in aggravation, throwing a lethal-looking tantrum.

"Aw, it's okay," Allison began to comfort her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Both Mackenzie and Allison ran away as fast as they possibly could, running for their lives. Once they were out of view, the scene is focused on Alexa as she drops to the ground, appearing to scream to an invisible person in the sky.

"This was supposed to be MMMYYY NNNIIIGGGHHHTTT!"

The screen fades to black.

Chad switched the television off during the credits. He smiled, his eyes gleaming, and turned to his girlfriend.

Sonny's mouth was agape. Then she burst into laughter. She clutched her sides and almost fell to the floor until Chad held her up.

"Whoa, Sonny, what happened?" he asked frantically, concerned.

"That..was the best...Mackenzie Falls..EVER!" she gasped, between laughs.

Chad's brows raised. "Really?"

"Yes!" Sonny almost shouted. "Those guest stars are hilarious! The drama was so funny, it reminded me of the sketch, Mackenzie Stalls!"

"What? Mackenzie Falls isn't supposed to be funny! It is a drama! You're supposed to be in suspense!" Chad cried, disappointed at her reaction.

"I have GOT to meet them," Sonny said, jumping up and racing out the hallway. Chad followed suit, a little reluctantly.

They entered Stage 2, in search for them. Chad led Sonny down to a door that read: Alexa and Allison.

Sonny knocked on the door, and a voice called, "Come in!"

Chad opened the door and entered the room with Sonny. The two girls smiled.

"Alexa, Allison, this is my girlfriend, Sonny," Chad said, presenting Sonny as if she were a prized possession. Sonny blushed.

One of the girls got up and shook Sonny's hand. Her long dark hair cascaded down her back and her dark eyes were framed by long lashes. "Hey Sonny. Chad's told us a lot about you, I'm Alexa," she said, smiling.

"And I'm Allison," the other said, getting up. She had layered blond hair and brilliant blue eyes. "Chad talks about you a LOT. It's almost annoying," she said, with a wink. Chad glared at her.

Alexa laughed, and Sonny blushed. "Its really nice to meet you guys. You were amazing in the show! It was the best one I've seen yet!" Sonny said, resembling an eager fan-girl.

Alexa smiled. "Yeah we decided to add a little comedy to it, with Chad's permission, of course."

Sonny's brows raised as she turned to her boyfriend. "You agreed to put comedy in your show?"

Chad blushed. "Uh, yes, well... this was fun but Sonny and I really have to go," he said, practically shoving her out the door. Sonny muttered a goodbye to Allison and Alexa as she scolded her boyfriend.

The two girls laughed as they left. "They're a cute couple," Allison said.

"Of course they are, they're Channy!" Alexa exclaimed.

"Channy?" Allison questioned.

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Their couple name, of course!"

Allison pondered that, and smiled. "That's good!"

"I know right? And guess what I found in Chad's dressing room?" Alexa pulled out a fluffy white bear.

Allison roared with laughter. "No. Way!"

"Yep. Apparently this is Chad's real Teddy bear, Sharon!" Alexa said, busting into laughter.

The two girls decided to spend the rest of the day discussing how they'd embarrass Chad with this.

**Who loved it? Who adored it? Who's gonna review and make me and Allison the happiest people in the world?**

**YOU! So do it please!**

**Ahahah so we were PMing and came with this! And we are perfect for Mackenzie Falls!**

**R&R my friends,**  
**Alexa Knight**


End file.
